Unas copas de más
by Nami Scarlet
Summary: Luego de que Zoro revelara lo que siente por su capitán, deciden avanzar más en su relación, pero cierto incidente con cierto cocinero hará que Luffy dude de Zoro. Continuación de "Buscando tu amor" Se puede leer individual. ZoLu, ZoSan - One Shot ¡YAOI!


**Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cunado recién me iniciaba como escritora aquí en fanfiction, publique un One-Shot a petición de una amiga mía de esos tiempos, fue mi segundo fic y el otro día leyéndolo me sorprendía al ver que como todo escritor principiante, cometí muchos errores, y llegando a mí la nostalgia, me surgió una idea en base a ese one-shot, es por eso que se los traigo ante ustedes para recibir su opinión, sin más que decir, espero disfruten la lectura**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes de Oda-san para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia es Yaoi, puede contener algunas escenas no aptas para todo publico, no el genero no es de tu agrado te pido que te abstenga de leer la historia y comentar algo ofensivo.

 **Nombre:** Unas copas de más

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Unas copas de más**

Por fin después de tanto trabajo ahora estaban juntos. Zoro y Luffy llevaban muy bien la relación que habían comenzado meses atrás en una isla muy peculiar y con la ayuda inesperada de cierto cocinero rubio. Ahora Zoro estaba más que convencido que mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más amaba a Luffy así que se decidió y le pidió que unieran sus vidas por siempre.  
Ese día era uno muy cálido, los mugiwara se la pasaban muy bien, Nami y Robin estaban en biquini mientras tomaban el sol, acompañadas de unas bebidas muy refrescantes preparadas por Sanji, Usopp, Chopper y Luffy jugaban y se salpicaban con agua mientras corrían de un lado a otro, Zoro, Brook y Franky disfrutaban de una piscina, construida improvisadamente por este último, y Sanji preparaba bebidas y bocadillos para que sus nakama los disfrutaran mientras se relajaban. Zoro salió de la piscina y en un tono más serio de lo normal en el llamo la atención de su amado capitán y pareja, todos prestaron atención, más que nada por el tono de voz en Zoro.

\- Oye Luffy, ven por favor

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa Zoro? – Pregunto mientras dejaba de jugar y se acercaba a él

\- ¿Y a este que le pasa Chopper? Anda más serio de lo normal

\- No lo sé Usopp, tal vez este molesto con Luffy

\- Luffy yo, ejem... – estaba bastante nervioso y su rostro totalmente rojo delataba la enorme vergüenza que estaba sintiendo – bien, yo quería preguntarte si tu – le tomo de las manos - ¿te casarías conmigo? – justo en ese momento, de detrás de la piscina unos pequeños tubitos soltaron serpentinas (obra de Franky a quien antes Zoro ya le había pedido ayuda)

\- ¡Shishishi claro que si Zoro! – grito mientras se le aventaba para abrazarlo y besarlo

\- Yohohohoho esto merece que toque una canción

Nami y Robin sonreían felices mientras felicitaban a Zoro y Luffy, claro que Zoro estaba más rojo que nunca, Usopp y Chopper brincaban a legres por la noticia, Franky gritaba ¡SUPER! Mientras lloraba diciendo que no lo hacía al tiempo que Brook tocaba una hermosa melodía, el único que no estaba feliz ni mostraba señal de estarlo era cierto cocinero que no se había movido de su lugar desde que Zoro hizo la confesión, estaba destrozado, no peor, no había palabra para describir lo que sentía en esos momentos. Es cierto, él había ayudado a Zoro a estar con Luffy, pero eso había sido porque sentía mucha culpa por haberse entrometido muchas veces, y sí que le había dolido pero estaba contento de ver feliz a la persona que quería. Lo sabía, sabía muy bien que Zoro y Luffy se amaban cada vez más pero decidía ignorarlo y a pesar de que también sabía que este día llegaría no esperaba que fuera tan pronto y la verdad él no estaba preparado, nunca lo estaría. No supo en que momento comenzó a llorar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que lo hacía se fue sigilosamente sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, necesitaba tiempo a solas, debía encontrar una manera de poder superar esto, y está vez un "Mientras él sea feliz, yo lo seré" no le serviría de nada.  
Los preparativos comenzaron a realizarse esa misma noche, con un molesto Zoro diciendo que no hacía falta armar tanto alboroto y con un emocionado Luffy gritando que tendrían la mayor de las fiestas. Nami y Robin se encargarían de todos los preparativos, Franky estaba a disposición de construir lo que las chicas pudieran llegar a ocupar, Brook se encargaría completamente de la música, la bebida la pondría el novio como un regalo (claramente esta que en contra de su voluntad) y Sanji, el prometio cocinar el mejor banquete que pudieran probar. Usopp les prometio a Zoro y Luffy prepararles una pequeña fiesta junto con Chopper antes de la boda y termino por convencerlos con dos cosas muy sencillas, habría mucha carne y mucho sake.

 **Una noche antes de la boda:**

Esa noche los hombres estaban pasándola en grande, Nami y Robin habían optado por no meterse en la fiesta de los chicos y habían decidido vigilar juntas el Sunny, además de que serían las únicas en condiciones de hacerlo para cuando los hombres terminaran su fiesta. Todos se divertían y bebían, a excepción de algunos cuantos que no gustaban de consumir alcohol. Poco a poco, uno a uno fueron cayendo, por tomados, por cansancio o por las dos cosas, al final de la noche los únicos dos que seguían en pie eran el segundo al mando y el cocinero, este último tomado hasta más no poder y Zoro a pesar de soportar muy bien el sake, ya estaba muy tomado. Se encontraba recostado en el barandal del Sunny observando el mar, mientras la suave y fría brisa marina golpeaba su rostro relajándolo, Sanji se le acerco y se recargo en el barandal a su lado, mirando también hacía el mar.

\- ¿Qué tanto piensas marimo? No es normal en ti

\- Cállate cocinero pervertido, estoy muy feliz y no tengo ganas de que me arruines el momento

\- Feliz, es por Luffy que estas feliz – dijo con un toque de molestia – para ti todo es Luffy

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

\- ¿Qué me pasa? Que estoy que me lleva la fregada, tu siempre pensando el Luffy, nunca te fijabas en mí a pesar de que me esforzaba para que lo hicieras, a veces me arrepiento de haberte ayudado con Luffy, aunque sé que fue lo mejor, sé que era lo correcto, aunque me doliera tanto

\- Sanji, tu

\- Y ahora se casaran, estarás junto a él siempre, sabía que esto pasaría, pero no puedo evitar que duela, y la verdad duele mucho, ¿Por qué nunca me miraste con los mismos ojos que a Luffy? ¿Nunca tuve oportunidad de que me vieras así?

\- Cálmate, estas muy tomado, será mejor que descanses y…

\- No quiero, no necesito descansar, no quiero hacerlo, solo quiero creer todo esto es una simple pesadilla de la que pronto voy a despertar

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Luffy había despertado, estaban tan ensimismados en ellos dos que no notaron su presencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde, Sanji en sus pocos intactos sentidos se abrazó de Zoro y antes de que este pudiera decirle algo, dominado por el alcohol dejo salir sus sentimientos con un te amo antes de juntar sus labios con los de Zoro. Este simplemente no supo cómo reaccionar, se quedó en shock con lo que Sanji le confeso y no hizo nada hasta que escucho algo que lo dejo helado, empujo a Sanji solo para ver como Luffy corría llorando hacía los dormitorios, corrió detrás de él pero justo cuando llego a la puerta e intento abrirla, Luffy la había atorado con algo, impidiéndole poder abrirla

\- Luffy por favor, ábreme te puedo explicar todo lo que acabas de ver, te lo juro es todo un malentendido

\- Déjame solo, no quiero hablar contigo ahora

\- Vamos Luffy por favor, déjame entrar, hablemos

\- No quiero, vete y déjame solo de una vez

\- ¡Maldición Luffy tienes que escucharme! – y sin esperar una respuesta golpeo la puerta tan fuerte que casi la hace trisas, sabiendo que Luffy no quería verlo se marchó al único lugar que podía considerar como suyo, la torre de vigilancia, dejando a Sanji solo

\- Eh estropeado todo de nuevo, ¿Cómo puedo ser así? Tengo que hablar con Luffy, tengo que pedirle perdón – se tambaleo hasta el dormitorio pero justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta, cayo rendido ante el cansancio

 **Mientras en la torre de vigilancia:**

\- No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver, Sanji beso a Zoro, ¿también lo viste Robin?

\- Si, parece ser que nuestro cocinero bebió demasiado

\- Sabíamos que estaba enamorado de Zoro pero jamás me imagine que sufriera tanto y tampoco pensé que sería capaz de hacer lo que hizo

\- Así que ustedes ya lo sabían – dijo Zoro entrando – y decidieron no decirle a nadie

\- ¡Zoro!

\- Ahora por culpa de ese idiota Luffy no quiere ni siquiera verme

\- Pero Zoro – dijo Robin – Sanji lo hizo porque realmente necesitaba decir lo que sentía, no te molestes con él, ya bastante está sufriendo con saber que te metió en problemas con Luffy

\- Si Zoro, trata de comprenderlo, ¿Cómo crees que se siente? Ah estado enamorado de ti todo este tiempo, ¿Por qué crees que se metía cada vez que traste de confesarle a Luffy tu amor? Además recuerda que fue el quien te ayudo para que por fin pudieras decirle a Luffy lo que sentías

\- ¿Y que sugieren que haga?

\- Primero, habla con Sanji, dile cómo te sientes

\- Exacto, así como dice Robin, y después hablen con Luffy, estoy segura de que entenderá

\- No confió en ustedes, pero ya me ayudaron una vez así que lo intentare

\- Animo Zoro, sé que te puedes

\- Nosotras seguiremos con los preparativos para su boda, estoy segura de que todo se va a solucionar

 **A la mañana siguiente:**

Sanji estaba muy deprimido, a pesar de haber tomado mucho recordaba a la perfección todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior

\- Y ahora qué hago, definitivamente Zoro me odia ahora y Luffy también

\- Sanji, tenemos que hablar

\- ¡Zoro! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Tengo que hablar contigo

\- Yo, perdona por lo de anoche, no imagine que las cosas se saldrían de control y estaba muy tomado de verdad no era consciente de lo que hacía

\- Eso no importa, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que sentías?

\- Supongo que tenía miedo, además después te fijaste en Luffy, fue en ese momento cuando supe que no importaba lo que pudiera decirte, tu corazón ya le pertenecía a él

\- Lo lamento, por no haberme dado cuenta antes y por haberte hecho sufrir así

\- No, yo nunca lo mencione no es tu culpa

\- Pero cargaste mucho a tus espaldas, me ayudaste en aquella ocasión, ¿lo recuerdas? En aquella isla, a pesar de lo que sentías me ayudaste y nunca te lo agradecí

\- Zoro…

\- Mira Sanji, sé que encontraras a alguien mejor que yo, solo es cuestión de que me olvides, a pesar de nuestras peleas eres un buen amigo, sé que encontraras a alguien

\- Jajaja vaya, jamás pensé que el marimo tendría una plática así conmigo

\- No lo arruines, nunca se repetirá

\- Lo sé, muchas gracias Zoro, sé que serás muy feliz con Luffy, vamos, hay que hablar con él, tenemos que explicarle todo lo que paso

\- Pero no quiere ni verme

\- Descuida, se una manera en la que podrás verlo

Minutos después, Sanji terminaba de preparar un estofado de rey marino y le gritaba a Luffy para que lo probara, la comida es la única cosa que Luffy no rechazaría

\- ¡Luffy! ¡Ven prepare un estofado de rey marino!

\- ¡Estofado! ¡Qué rico! – grito mientras corría a la cocina, una vez dentro Sanji cerro con llave para que no pudiera escapar

\- Luffy – dijo Zoro saliendo detrás de la barra – tenemos que hablar

\- Zoro, déjame – dijo mientras tomaba un plato con comida dispuesto a marcharse pero Sanji le detuvo el paso – Sanji déjame ir

\- No, por favor Luffy, escucha lo que Zoro tiene que decir

\- Luffy, te juro que todo fue un malentendido

\- ¡Estabas besándote con Sanji!

\- Te juro que yo no lo bese

\- ¿Y porque no hiciste nada para impedirlo?

\- Porque me sorprendió lo que hizo, te lo juro

\- Zoro dice la verdad Luffy, fui yo

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Sanji?

\- Por muchas cosas Luffy, estaba borracho y no estaba en mis cinco sentido, sé que esa no es una excusa y de verdad lo siento mucho, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, no pensé lo que hacía, si te vas a molestar con alguien hazlo conmigo, Zoro no tuvo la culpa de mi error

\- ¿De verdad no lo hiciste con la intención de lastimarme?

\- Claro que no Luffy y de verdad lo siento mucho

\- Está bien, te perdono, a los dos, confió en ustedes

\- ¿Sigue la boda?

\- Shishishi claro que si Zoro

\- Bien tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, tengo que preparar el banquete para una boda, los dejo solos por un rato, pero solo un poco que voy a ocupar la cocina – dijo saliendo y dejando a la pareja sola

Era verdad, no olvidaría a Zoro tan fácilmente, pero ahora se sentía mucho mejor, tal vez hubiera sido bueno que sacara lo que sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, y así viendo el horizonte camino alejándose de la cocina de donde ya comenzaban a salir unos cuantos sonidos. Un futuro incierto le esperaba, pero eso sí, en el camino encontraría a alguien con quien compartir su vida así como Zoro había encontrado a Luffy.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Que tal? Si les gusto no olviden mandar reviwes o MP**  
Espero que les gustara esta "continuación" y sin más que decir, me despido :3


End file.
